The StarNerve Alphabet
by StarNerve
Summary: Where Fear and Joy leads to love. A series of Joy x Fear one-shot drabbles covering all the letters of the alphabet.


**Hey, it's me again! Apparently the Truth or Dare fic had to be discontinued due to breaking the rules of FanFiction. I wish I could argue, but rules are rules. I should respect them. I'm in the middle of debating whether I should remove it for good or keep it and leave it. I'm counting on you guys to decide on that. I'm thinking of keeping and leaving it. It won't do any more harm if it stays incomplete. Once you finish reading this story, I'll decide on what to do with the Truth or Dare fic.**

 **For now, I'm a little demotivated, so I'm going to do what I do best: Writing StarNerve stories… wait, that's not it. A Brickoli story will come up soon. I could be in the mood for a Joy/Sadness friendship fic. That would be nice.**

 **This is the Alphabet one-shot. It's basically where you get to write small stories and the first letter of your title is a letter of the alphabet. Enjoy! This is also my first one. I've seen a LOT of stories like these on FanFiction. It seems fun and no writer gets in trouble for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _The StarNerve Alphabet_**

* * *

 **A – Absence**

Ever since Joy and Sadness were sent outside of Headquarters due to an argument, the remaining Emotions ended up making the wrong turns. Fear felt like quitting. As a matter of fact, he tried to quit. Unfortunately, he failed. Or was it a good thing?

Once they made Riley run away from home, all Fear wanted was to see Joy again – so she could fix everything. It only took one wish to get her back.

"Oh, I wish Joy was here," he muttered worriedly.

And on the window he saw Joy and Sadness, waiting to be rescued. It turns out no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't cope with her absence.

* * *

 **B – Beauty**

At first, Fear loved everything about Joy. Well, he loved _almost_ everything about her anyway. He loved her smile, her appearance, her eyes, and her upbeat personality. She was beautiful that way. If only the other Emotions could see that. Her bossiness and slight selfishness were the only things that let him down.

And the only time she became perfect for him, was when she finally gave Sadness the respect she deserved.

* * *

 **C – Chartreuse**

It was the color of Joy's dress. It was mostly yellow mixed with a few bits of green. It was one of her favorite colors. Other than that, she loved her dress: the way it matches her personality, the way it twirls when she dances, she loved it that much. But she wanted to know what the other Emotions thought.

Disgust said it doesn't suit herself, but it does suit Joy. Anger didn't care about commenting on it. Sadness said it looked good on her, but she ended up saying a few pessimistic words after. It all came down to Fear.

"Do I look okay?" Joy asked curiously.

Fear had a different answer. In fact, he had no answer. He was at loss for words. He does see her wear that dress everyday. Heck, every Emotion wears the same clothing everyday! It's typical cartoon logic.

"O-okay? A-are you kidding me? It looks perfect on you," Fear paused. Realizing what he said, he covered his mouth and stepped back. "That wasn't meant to come out," he murmured within his hand.

Joy blushed and giggled. She walked closer to him and drew his hand away. "Don't do that."

"D-do what?" stammered Fear.

Joy giggled again. "Don't say something super sweet and then bail from it."

Fear felt color rise to his face. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "A-ah… yeah… I'll remember that."

* * *

 **D – Dream**

Fear always volunteered to do Dream Duty. It was basically because nobody else would do it. He monotonously watched a new dream film. He yawned and took a sip from his coffee, waiting for something, or someone, exciting to show up.

Then he fell asleep.

A few minutes passed and the Raw Nerve was half asleep. Being half conscious, he still held his mug. All of a sudden, a familiar star came up from behind and threw her hands onto his shoulders. "Boo," she whispered.

"AAAHHH!" Immediately, Fear's eyes burst open and he nearly jumped from his chair. The mug flew from his hand and fell down on his head, lukewarm coffee splashing all over him. "AH, COFFEE, IT BURNS! IT BUR- Oh… it's not hot. Phew," he sighed. Then he looked at Joy tiringly.

"O-Oh… it's you… Hey, Joy, can't sleep?" he yawned. Seeing Joy with him made him more awake than ever; well that and his coffee raining on him.

"Yeah… I had this weird dream. That's all," she whispered. "Are you okay? You look a little soaked."

"Nah, it's okay. I needed that anyway," Fear replied politely. "I had a weird dream too," he added, returning to Joy's topic.

"Ah… mine just had someone special in it. That's all," said Joy.

"So did mine," said Fear.

"I mean, I know it's weird but…"

"That someone in my dream…"

"…Was you," they both said at the same time. Realizing this, they look at each other in surprise. After a long, awkward stare, they immediately looked away, chuckling nervously.

* * *

 **E – Enchanted**

Fear was the third Emotion to be born in Riley's mind. The moment Joy met him, she felt enlightened. Riley felt a lot safer thanks to him. _She_ felt a lot safer. When she started developing feelings for him, she was wonderstruck! She prayed he wouldn't be in love with someone else. She prayed that he wouldn't have somebody waiting on him. She would spend forever wondering if he cared enough to hear her whisper:

"I was enchanted to meet you, Fear."

What she didn't know was that he whispered the same thing.

* * *

 **F – Fade**

Riley was dying. After a good, long run of ninety years in a row, she's finally meeting the end. Deep within her dying mind, only Fear and Joy remained. Poor Riley was scared of death. No matter how long she lived, she has always been afraid of dying. But now, she couldn't help but feel happy. She's done everything she wanted to do; everything she needed to do. Her life was finally complete. She's been through it all: trials, depression, triumph, trepidation, and love.

As said, Fear and Joy remained. The rest of the Emotions have faded away. The first being Disgust, second being Anger, and the most heartbreaking was seeing Sadness go. It made Joy break down in tears knowing she didn't want to say goodbye to her best friend. All Fear could do was hug her. It has been the most terrifying moment of his life… and probably the last as well.

"Hey, it's okay," he hushed.

"No, it's not! Sadness is gone and I… I… I think we're next," Joy whispered.

Riley looked at her children – well, they were no longer children – and grandchildren. They smiled sadly at her. She could hardly utter a word. Instead of speaking, Riley released a few tears. But somehow, she didn't feel completely sad. She couldn't help but feel a little happy inside. They were all going to miss her.

Joy continued to sob while Fear hugged her tighter. He cried in silence. He brought her face up to face him. "Now look, Joy," he began shakily. "You don't need to worry anymore."

"H-huh?" Joy squeaked.

"If Riley goes, we go with her. She'll take us to a better place, I promise you that. Maybe that's where our friends went," he assured her.

"D-Do you really think that?"

"I'd like to believe so."

Joy smiled faintly at him. Then on their blurry screen, they overheard Riley managing to say: "I'm… not… afraid…."

Those three little words were all it took to make Fear fade away. Slowly he saw himself become transparent.

"W-wha-what's happening to me?" He realized that he was next. He noticed Joy was still fine.

"No… no, no, no! Please no! Don't go, Fear! PLEASE," sobbed Joy. She tried to hold him, but it's no use. Fear gave her one last smile. "Don't cry, Joy," he whispered. Joy felt more tears falling. She didn't want him to go, but fate made him pass on.

"I'll see you soon." And he was gone.

"Goodbye… Fear," whispered Joy. She wasn't talking to anyone anymore.

He faded away and now, she was alone.

* * *

 **G – Glow**

Whenever Joy was happy, she would glow. Because she's always happy, she always glows. Anything, in general, can make her smile. Nowadays, even Sadness made her smile. But Fear made her shine a lot brighter. Whenever he was scared, nervous, or shy – especially that – her brightness would reach its limit. It was then she only stopped glowing too bright when she spoke to him casually. She had to contain her excitement… for now anyway.

* * *

 **H – Heart**

Joy knew Riley had a heart to feel love, and to live of course. But she wondered if she had a heart or not; if the Emotions had hearts of their own. If she didn't have one, then where would all her feelings come from? Speaking of feelings, when she was with Fear, she could feel her chest get tight. It was getting hard to breathe. She couldn't explain that sort of feeling.

Maybe it was her heart.

* * *

 **I – Island**

Joy looked outside the window, admiring the view of the newly created islands. It was a shame the previous ones fell down during her quest with Sadness. She was too happy to reminisce the good old days.

"Hey, Joy, I have a couple of plans for Riley tonight- Joy?" Fear paused. Great, he interrupted something. The star turned her head to the sudden voice. "Hey, Fear. What'cha got?"

With hesitation, Fear hid his clipboard behind his back. "Uh, never mind that. What're you doing?"

Joy turned away to look at the islands. That was her answer, but she said something else. "Nothing… just thinking."

"About?" He waited for a straight answer.

"It's just that, I want to get out there again," she admitted.

"Uh… I dunno. Remember the last time you went out there?" Fear reminded, slowly starting to panic.

"Yeah, but that was unintentional. Don't you wish you could just get out there and take a break for a while? We could all go… but Riley needs us," she sighed. Fear began to think. She wanted to invite everyone to go out, but they've always been busy.

"Maybe… we can go together tonight," he suggested. Joy turned to face him. "Really? As in everyone right?" she asked excitedly.

"W-well yeah, I mean I'm not just saying it's the two of us or anything," he said. It was the truth. He sort of wished it would be just the two of them though.

"What about Riley?" asked Joy.

"She'll be asleep by then," answered Fear.

"What about _our_ sleep?"

"Hmm… Well we can make Riley sleep early, spend a few hours outside, then come back so we can sleep—Okay, you know what? That is the stupidest and most dangerous idea which is why I hereby choose to ignore it," he spoke.

Joy giggled. "Good try, Fear. Although… it does seem like a good plan."

"It does?"

"Sure! Unless if you're sleep deprived," teased Joy.

"Pfft- I do Dream Duty every night! Do I look sleep deprived to you?"

"You would if you didn't drink a gallon of coffee for eight hours straight."

Fear laughed. "So, do you want to do it? I- I mean it's okay if you don't want to." He looked at his schedule and tossed it behind him. "We can change plans if you wa-"

"PERFECT! Thank you, Fear!" Joy exclaimed with elation. She gave Fear a peck on the cheek and ran to the remaining Emotions. He was too shocked to react.

"Guys, guess what we're doing tonight!"

* * *

 **J – Jelly**

The star watched Disgust and Fear having a short chat. The two seemed to be having a wonderful time together. She hasn't even seen Disgust behave so nicely before. They've been chatting for what felt like hours! Once their discussion ended, Fear returned to Joy's side to check on Riley.

"Hey, Joy, how's Riley doing?" he asked calmly.

"Fine, fine," she answered, not looking at him in the eye. Fear noticed this and began to worry. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah I'm just…" She wasn't going to say it. NO way is she saying it. She had to think of something fast before he tries to figure her out.

"Jelly - I'm just jelly, okay?" she said. Thankfully, Fear doesn't understand slang words very well.

"I don't get it," Fear responded confusedly.

"Good." Joy felt satisfied for now. _He'll figure it out eventually._

* * *

 **K – Kiss**

"Guys, it's not funny! Let us out!" screamed Joy. Anger, Disgust and Sadness were outside, and they trapped Fear and Joy in a closet. It was all because they chose to play Seven Minutes in Heaven.

"Sorry, Joy, there's no turning back now," said Disgust. "You're not coming out until you two kiss!"

They all walked further away from the closet and waited. "Do you think they'll be okay in there?" asked Sadness.

"Of course they will. I think Joy will be anyway," said Anger.

Meanwhile, Fear stood still, his hand on top of the other. Joy saw fear in his large eyes. "Look, Fear, I know we can get out of this. As long as we-"

"PANIC!" snapped Fear. "WE'RE ALL DOOMED! WE'RE ALL DOOMED! WE'RE ALL DOOMED! WE'RE GOING TO DIE IN HERE! OH THE HORROR!"

"FEAR, hush!" demanded Joy. "We're fine. We're not going to die in here."

"BUT WHAT IF WE SUFFOCATE? WHAT IF THIS SPACE GETS MORE CRAMPED? **WHAT IF I RUN OUT OF PAPER BAGS?!** " He kept blowing on a paper bag. Thankfully he kept a lot of them in the closet. Joy calmed him down by placing her hands on his cheeks. Fear felt warmth all over his body.

"We're not going to die, okay? It's just a game, that's all," she explained. Fear kept hyperventilating. Slowly, he began to normalize his breathing. He was okay. But then realization came as their faces were a little too close. Immediately they pulled themselves away from each other.

"S-sorry," they both said.

"Remember, you guys, you're not coming out until we see you two kiss," they heard Disgust say.

"If you don't kiss, I'm going to cry," said a voice that appeared to be Sadness'.

"H-how will they know if we kiss or not?" stuttered Fear, blushing madly.

"I… I don't know," Joy said nervously. She was also blushing hard.

Fear gasped. "Wha-what if… what if they installed a security camera in the closet? What if they're going to ditch us and take over Riley forever? What if… what if-" he paused all of a sudden.

Joy didn't want to hear anymore of his assumptions. She gave one sweet smile and closed the gap between them. Before Fear could continue on, she took his face in her hands and kissed him softly.

Fear's eyes widened and he remained speechless. The kiss didn't last very long once Joy gently pulled away. Both were equally blushing madly. Fear wished he had the courage to kiss her back "There," finished Joy.

Fear started breathing heavily once more. "You…You… You… You just…" His eyes rolled and fell on his back unconscious. In other words, he fainted.

"Three, two, one… okay time's up," said Disgust. Anger opened the closet and saw Joy standing there awkwardly. They also noticed that Fear was unconscious. Anger and Disgust looked at each other knowingly. Sadness remained shocked. "Is… is he dead?"

"Nope, she kissed him," deadpanned Anger.

"She gave him the kiss of death!?" Sadness asked again, tears starting to form.

"Uh, no. She really did kiss him," said Disgust, rolling her eyes annoyingly.

* * *

 **L – Lanky**

Everyone believed that Fear was tall. He wouldn't consider himself a tall emotion. Lankiness affects his height. It affects everyone's height. If only he became lankier… or taller, maybe then he would have the perfect height. As long as he was taller than Joy, he would be perfect for her.

If only he knew that height didn't matter for her. She loved him either way.

* * *

 **M – Mixture**

Everything changed since Joy and Sadness returned. A mixture of Emotions resulted into a new variety of islands. It was then they realized that Joy and Fear made a core memory together. And that core memory formed Love Island – An unstable island that easily falls once Riley either gets heartbroken by the person she loves, or she gets over that person. The good thing about it was that it can grow again once Riley finds a new crush.

For now, they'd do everything they can to maintain that island's stability.

* * *

 **N – Nap**

Fear walked in on Joy taking a nap on the sofa. She had a long day making Riley happy. He looked at her longingly, watching her sleep peacefully. Even in her sleep she had a smile on her face. He smiled back and noticed her shiver slightly. He rushed to the bedroom and took her blanket. Then he rushed back and carefully placed the blanket over her. He heard her sigh softly, which made him red. He leaned in and kissed her forehead gently.

"Sleep well, Joy… you deserve it," he whispered before tiptoeing away.

Unaware to him, Joy smiled and glowed a lot brighter.

* * *

 **O – Optimism**

Optimism was what keeps Riley's head in the game. And with optimism, she needed Joy. Joy was good with those sorts of things. However, she has a lot of trouble encouraging the other Emotions to stay positive. Fear wanted to be optimistic too. But he's Fear. He's too afraid to even stay positive. Even though nothing can change that, there's a slight possibility that Joy can.

* * *

 **P – Perks**

Being a coward, Fear wasn't fond of trying out new things. Joy was fully aware of that too. She was the exact opposite. But she wanted Fear to have even the smallest edge. Every time she encouraged him to do something and he hesitates, she would say:

"Come on, Fear, live a little!"

Let's just say, there were times where it worked and there were others where it didn't.

* * *

 **Q – Qualms**

Fear had many doubts. He doubted that Joy and Sadness may not come back and fearing they may be dead. He doubted that Anger's idea of letting Riley run away was moral. He doubted that Sadness would save Riley's life. And most of all, he doubted that Joy would reciprocate his feelings for her.

* * *

 **R – Reluctance**

"Hey, Fear, do you want to go dancing with me?" Joy asked. Fear gulped at the sudden question. "D-d-dance? With you?" he stammered.

"Of course! It'll be fun."

"I- I don't know… I don't dance. Sorry," Fear declined. Deep down, he really wanted to dance with her. He would suck but he would do it for her. Yet he said no.

"Are you sure?" she asked again. There's still hope left.

"I… I…" he stammered hesitantly. He was always like this around Joy.

Joy's face fell. "It's okay if you don't want to-"

"I'LL DO IT!" he snapped. Joy jumped in surprise. "What?"

Fear took a deep breath. "I'll do it… for you." He shakily brought his hand to take hers. Joy blushed and felt his hand quiver. She smiled and gripped it. "I promise I'll catch you if you fall."

Fear's eyes widened at those words.

"And you can catch me if _I_ fall," she continued. Fear's eyes widened to the fullest and he blushed. He chuckled nervously as he unconsciously brought her close, startling her. He learned a lot of dance moves that time.

* * *

 **S – Star**

Every time Fear saw Joy, he would imagine her in a different aspect. Her eyes beam and flutter with happiness. Her body glows as it sways to every beat. And her smile sends sparks flying, striking his chest every time it was meant for him. She was like a real star. In fact, she was his star. If only she knew that.

* * *

 **T – Trepidation**

It was a word that simply meant 'fear'. It was a good synonym to describe Fear, otherwise it would all sound redundant. Joy was fond of using big words like that. It was a good way of expressing her feelings to the point where nobody would understand her. One day, Fear courageously walked up to her and said "Hey, Joy… mind if I ask you a question?"

"No, not at all! Please, ask away!"

Fear fidgeted with his fingers and bit his lip. "Do you happen to love someone or something? I was just wondering…"

Joy felt her heart doing somersaults. Of course she didn't want Fear to figure it out – well not yet anyways. Instead, she overcomplicated her answer. "I love trepidation."

Fear looked at her in confusion. "Uh… is that even a word?"

"Of course it is! But don't look it up unless I say so."

"Why not? Is it a swear word?"

"No… I don't want you to know. It's like a… secret code!"

Fear's face fell. Joy felt guilt, but she tried her best not to show it. "Okay. I'll figure it out some other time." He turned around and walked away.

Joy could feel herself squealing on the inside. "I can't believe I just confessed my feelings for him! Well, of course he doesn't know what the word is but still, I can't believe I said that! He'll probably figure it out soon enough," she said to herself.

By the time Fear found out what the 'secret code' meant, he smiled like an idiot for hours.

* * *

 **U – Urgency**

Fear passed out. Again. And this time, he's not waking up. The Emotions started to get worried. They all circled around him. Anger tried to slap – and maybe punch – his face, but it didn't work. Before he could throw a chair at him, Joy stopped him.

"Don't do that!" she yelled.

"How else are we going to wake him!?" quarrelled Anger. Sadness took a manual on first aid and scanned through it. Finally, she found a page on how to make someone conscious again. "It says here that someone with experience should perform CPR. What does that mean?" she muttered.

"It means someone has to kiss him," Disgust deadpanned.

"But don't kisses kill people?" Sadness asked worriedly.

"Okay, enough with the kiss of death already! There's no such thing," Disgust snapped.

"I'm out. The only thing I want to do is hurt him," said Anger. With no one else volunteering Joy sighed. "Fine… I'll do it."

"Uh, hello, you're not even experienced," said Disgust.

"I can try. It's just like kissing, right?"

"Yeah, and you've kissed… oh… I don't know… NOBODY!" retorted Disgust.

Joy didn't care. She was going to try anyway. She carefully brought her face to his and their lips made contact. With enough air, Fear slowly started to breathe again. Before he could notice, Joy pulled herself away from him. His eyes finally opened.

"Uhuh…. huh? Where am I? Am I dead?" he murmured.

"I wish you were," said Anger.

"Yay, Fear's back!" cheered Joy. She gave Fear a hug and pecked his cheek. With his heartbeat pumping faster, Fear fainted speechlessly again.

"Good job, Joy, now he's back in Dreamland," said Disgust condescendingly.

Sadness looked at the scene in horror. "It's the kiss of death! I knew it!" she cried. Disgust reached her breaking point.

"ENOUGH WITH THE KISS OF DEATH ALREADY!"

* * *

 **V – Verbose**

Joy had this weird habit of talking to herself all the time. Every time they start the day, she would speak to herself until everyone's fully awake. But most of the time, she would speak to herself when she's alone. Eventually, Fear caught her speaking to herself for hours. He hid somewhere where she couldn't find him and listened to her voice.

The best thing about that topic was: They were about him.

* * *

 **W – Waiting**

Fear leaned against the controls, waiting for Joy to come down. It was late and earlier he asked if she could meet him at this moment. Finally, she came down. Now was his moment. He was going to do it. He's going to ask her out. It won't be easy but he waited too long for this.

"So, why did you want to meet me at this hour, Fear?" Joy asked.

"W-well… it's just that… I want to tell you something," Fear began. Joy started to grin. "Yes?"

"Will… um… will you…"

"Yeah… yeah…"

"I- I was wondering if… I uh…" The words refused to come out. He kept getting redder and redder. Of course Joy knew what Fear was going to say. Because she knew Fear couldn't let it out, she walked to him and leaned in. At a lip's distance, she said. "Yes… I'd love to be with you."

Fear grinned and kissed her with exhilaration. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that," he confessed. Joy smiled at that. She knew Fear loved her but she never knew he'd love her for too long. Guess it was worth the wait after all.

* * *

 **X – X**

Fear didn't like Algebra. He did like maths, but algebra was a different topic. It usually had to do with solving all these unknown x's and y's. He was too bored to play with the homework Riley has been given. Then he noticed Joy randomly playing with a yoyo. He had an idea. He grabbed his clipboard and pen and began to write on it. It had nothing to do with maths, but it had little to do with algebra. It was the most random, and possibly the best joke he ever came up with. Well, at least he thought it was funny. He rushed over to Joy.

"Hey, Joy, mind if I show you something?"

Joy hid her yoyo and smiled with excitement. "Ooh, sure!"

Fear said nothing and gave her the paper, trying to stifle his laughter. Once Joy read it, she began to laugh boisterously herself. "Oh my goodness, this is PERFECT!" she laughed so hard tears began to form. Fear started to laugh back.

"You really like it?"

"Totally! I love it!"

"I was bored… I mean hey, boredom makes you do weird things right?" said Fear sheepishly.

"Yeah."

On the paper, it said something that didn't just humor Joy. It made her feel flattered. On the paper, Fear wrote:

 _'I have found my x: it's you. Don't ask y.'_

* * *

 **Y – Yearn**

For many years, he wanted her to be with him. She felt the same way, and yet she wondered why she couldn't admit it. The two worked together for a very long time. Fear didn't want to go too fast with Joy, so maybe it's best they remain friends. Maybe then, they'll escape the friend-zone and who knows? If they went slow, then they may not need to face rejection. For now, all he could do is yearn for her, and she would do the same. Neither of them knew that.

* * *

 **Z – Zigzag**

If Joy glowed when she was happy, surprised or flattered, what about Fear? He floats, but that's not the answer. When he gets surprised, which occurs every minute, his antenna reacts. It changes shape. But when it doesn't, it remains stationary in the form of a curve on the back of his head. Joy liked that antenna of his. She wanted to play with it like a cat that wants to play with yarn. At the same time, she wanted to see it react.

The two were already together at that point. Fear had the courage to make the first move and surprised Joy with their first kiss. It was perfect. She walked to her boyfriend, who was currently bored at the moment. His antennae remained as a curve and she was tempted to play with it. "Hey, Fear. What's happening with Riley today?"

"Apparently, she's daydreaming about her new date for the prom," he spoke. He stretched his arms and yawned. "Ah… I'm so bored! Thankfully boredom doesn't scare me. See? What did I tell you? I'm not scared of _everything_."

"But I like it when you're scared," Joy pouted. Fear raised an eyebrow in skeptism. "Yeah?"

"Yes! It makes your antenna go all zig-zaggy like."

"Thanks, Joy, but I'm not scared at the moment. And don't even _try_ to scare me," he said almost playfully. Joy understood this and grinned suspiciously. "I don't _need_ to try."

She slowly walked closer to him and their lips met. Fear froze from the sudden action before kissing her back. His antenna began to react and shape into a zigzagged heart. Joy, on the other hand, glowed a brighter blue after melting into the sweet moment.

Once they pulled apart, Joy smiled in success. "I did it!"

Fear rolled his eyes and shook his head playfully. "You win this round, Joy."

Somewhere within Headquarters, they heard Disgust's voice saying:

"Get a room!"

* * *

 **Well that was a pretty funny ending. Some were very short, others were pretty long. And this, my friends, was the Alphabet One-shot. I'm curious to know what your favorite one-shots were. xD**

 **For all of you passionate Inside Out writers, I want you to try to make an Alphabet Story like this one. It can be about ANY Inside Out OTP (One true pairing) or BROTP (Brotherly-love-kind-of-relationship) you like. Just remember:** **DO NOT COPY THE WORDS I USED.** **(Unless if your plot is different, then I won't mind.) You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I used all the big words so that many of you can use the most common ones. X was hard to think of...**

 **If you did copy, then that's plagiarism. I** ** _may_** **do a Brickoli one, but if you want to beat me to it then go right ahead! You can do a StarNerve Alphabet Challenge too if you like, but make sure you don't use the same words I used. Other than that, make one of any pairing you like: RawBroccoli, StarBrick, StarTear, BrickNerve, you name it! If you need pairing suggestions, feel free to let me know on PM.**

 **ATTENTION FOR THE TRUTH OR DARE FANS: My mind has been set. The story is back, but I've found a way to turn things around. Be patient, the story will NOT be deleted, and it will NOT be discontinued. It will be REMADE. I'll jump back to square one and start over. My previous idea of sending the chapters as a PM is a waste of time and a lot of you requested it, so I don't even know where to start. My final decision is I'll share it on Fanfiction, but in a whole new, different concept. It's not going to be easy for me but I won't give up. I really thank you guys for supporting me! And I never knew I'd get this far. Have a virtual cookie, everyone! :D**

 **Stay tuned for what I'm about to behold, and don't forget to read and review! I'd like to know what you think. Once again, if you're a flamer, you're a marshmallow that will get third degree burns while being burned in a bonfire that's not Anger's head.**


End file.
